harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam: O Roteiro Original
Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam: O Roteiro Original é um livro oficial que contém o roteiro original escrito por J. K. Rowling para o filme de mesmo nome. Em 1 de setembro de 2016, Pottermore lançou as capas finais para as edições do roteiro no Reino Unido e nos EUA. A capa e ilustrações de interiores foram desenhadas por Miraphora Mina e Eduardo Lima, fundadores da MinaLima. O livro não contém a versão original de Rowling, mas foi editado para se alinhar com o corte final do filme. Como tal, não inclui cenas excluídas ou estendidas e foi atualizado para incorporar diálogos adicionados ou modificados. Dedicatória O livro é dedicado ao falecido sogro do autor, que era veterinário.Twitter de J. K. Rowling "Ele é meu falecido sogro, veterinário e uma das pessoas que mais amei na vida". Agradecimentos Rowling agradece a Steve Kloves e David Yates pela paciência e ajuda na criação do roteiro. Eles enviaram suas notas e encorajamento enquanto ela navegava em seu primeiro roteiro. Ela então agradece a David Heyman, que trabalha com ela desde a primeira parte dos filmes de Harry Potter. Rowling então agradece a Kevin Tsujihara, que a ajudou a se comprometer em trazer Newt à vida. Ela afirma que seu apoio é inestimável. Finalmente, ela agradece a sua família, seu marido Neil e seus três filhos, Jessica, David e Mackenzie, por acreditar que ela deveria seguir o roteiro. Resumo oficial Enredo Gerardo Grindelwald aparece em um castelo abandonado, onde ele mata cinco aurores. Ele passa por seus corpos e olha para o céu noturno. Uma montagem de manchetes de jornais de todo o mundo em 1926 mostra muitos crimes de Grindelwald. Há uma caçada mundial por Grindelwald. O artigo final mostra a Estátua da Liberdade. Newt Scamander está sentado em um banco em um navio passando pela Estátua da Liberdade. A pegada na mala que ele carregou de repente se abre. Newt sussurra para Dougal na mala e diz para ele se acalmar. Quando eles atracam em Nova York, Newt passa pela alfândega Não-Maj. Um trabalhador pergunta a Newt o que ele está carregando em sua mala. Quando a captura se abre novamente, o trabalhador pede que ele a abra. Newt astutamente muda a maleta para que o trabalhador vê roupas, um diário, mapas, um despertador e uma lupa. Ele dá a Newt o passe para passar. Percival Graves chega a um prédio destruído. Uma testemunha descreve um fantasma grande e escuro com olhos brancos brilhantes que fugiram desaparecendo na terra. Quando uma rajada de vento traz um grito estridente, Graves é a única pessoa que parece interessada. O chão começa a tremer antes de ser destruído por um terremoto antes que uma força desconhecida voe para o ar até escapar por uma estação de metrô. Ele ruge dos jardins enquanto Graves examina a destruição. Newt vai até o banco da cidade, onde vê Mary Lou Barebone, a líder da Sociedade Filantrópica Nova Salém, que realiza uma manifestação. Ele para para ouvi-la enquanto ela explica que acredita na magia do mal e que eles têm que lutar contra isso. Tina Goldstein está assistindo Newt, e então Jacob passa por ela. Jacob tropeça na maleta de Newt e pede desculpas. Mary Lou, em seguida, percebe Newt e pergunta se ele é um buscador da verdade. Newt diz que ele é mais um caçador. Ela pede à multidão para ouvir suas palavras - aquela bruxa vive entre elas. Newt percebe que seu pelúcio escapou e sai para persegui-lo no banco. Newt senta em um banco ao lado de Jacob, que começa a conversar com Newt, que está examinando a sala para ver o pelúcio. Newt não está interessado e acaba fugindo quando vê o pelúcio. Ele deixa um ovo de prata no banco que Jacob apanha e coloca quando é chamado para o encontro. Newt persegue o Niffler, que continua conseguindo escapar. Ele localiza o pelúcio em um depósito onde está roubando ouro e prata. Ele traz Jacob com ele quando ele diz a Newt que o ovo estava chocando. Newt tem uma batalha com o pelúcio, e consegue derrubá-lo de cabeça para baixo e fazer cócegas até que tudo tenha caído. Eles são acompanhados por um dos trabalhadores Não-Maj, que Newt atordoa. Eles são unidos por mais, então Newt aparata com Jacob, perdendo o pelúcio novamente no processo. Newt tenta obliviar Jacob. No entanto, ele bate na cabeça dele com sua mala e foge. Tina notou o que ele fez e o segue para fora. Ela aparata com Newt e pergunta se ele removeu a memória de Jacob. Ele diz que não. Tina está chateada e pergunta Newt se ele sabe alguma coisa sobre a sociedade bruxa na América. Newt diz que não. Ao descobrir as criaturas em sua mala, Tina leva Newt para o MACUSA para se encontrar com Serafina Picquery, que está em uma reunião movimentada com magos como Percival Graves sobre localizar o desaparecido Gerardo Grindelwald. Edições Por trás das cenas *O livro também contém um glossário de termos do filme. Notas e referências en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos: El guión original ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают: Оригинальный сценарий Categoria:Livros reais Categoria:Canône